Bump
by Potter's Redhead
Summary: She had never been scared like this before, after everything she's been through. But now, Clary has to face to scariest thing yet.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing had ever scared her before like this; she had fought demons; she had watched her own love _die_; she had killed Valintine. But never before had any of those things scared her like _this._

It was a plus.

Clary sank slowly down the bathroom floor, her eyes glued to the devilish little _plus._ Heart hammering, she noticed that she had broken out in a cold sweat, but it mattered very little. Her mind was on other things, other ideas, other _possiblitites._ Perhaps, she thought, she could just get rid of it. They made pills these days…surgry wasn't even mandatory. Or perhaps…but she knew it was not an option. Killing was not an option; too many had died already.

Slowly, she placed the plastic stick on the counter, her mind immeadetly jumping to Jace. She would have to tell him, of course…but the thought brought a new fear to her, twisting uncomfortably in her chest. What would he think? It was _Jace_, the fact that he was even dating her was out of his character enough…but this…this could be too much.

She shoved the thought away. Perhaps, if it was too much, he should have thought of that before; she should have thought about that before. We _both_ did this, she reminded herself. It wasn't _only _her fault. But the fear gripped in her chest was still there, still strong, as though it would never go away.

"Clary?"

She looked up towards the door at the voice. It was Alec, of course. She remembered him saying he wanted to take a shower. Sighing, she shoved, or attempted to shove, the overwhelming feelings inside her away. "Just a minuet," she called, hoping that her voice sounded normal. Getting up, she carefully picked up the box, shoving it down into the bottom of the trashcan with the plastic stick inside. No one would find it there, she reasoned. After all, how many people dug through the trash?

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Thanks, Clary! I was starting to think I wouldn't have time for a shower before Magus came…" Alec stared down at her, his eyebrows coming together. "Clary…are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," she answered, brushing past him. "Have fun on your date."

Alec smiled, immediately brightening again. Really, he was so happy these days. "Thanks! I will. Magnus was going to take me to a really nice restaurant where-"

But Clary wasn't listening. Instead, she continued down the hall, walking to her own room, where, after she carefully shut the door, she gingerly laid down on her bed. Her mind was buzzing with so many thoughts behind a numb cover of disbelief. She needed to close her eyes and just rest….

She woke to a darker room and a blanket over her. Stretching, she sat up. Jace was there, sitting in a plush chair, reading by the small amount of light the window offered; it was almost dark.

"Feel better, sleepyhead?" He asked without looking up, a slight smile on his lips.

She didn't smile-her heart was beating so fast at the sight of him- but she nodded slightly. "Sure."

He looked up. Even from here his golden eyes stood out to her, so beautiful. Would it have his eyes? She wondered, suddenly envisioning a small version of Jace hanging of a tree, looking at her with those eyes as she worried that he would fall…

"Yes, I feel better." She said. "What time is it?"

"About seven," he answered, still looking at her. "Iz cooked tonight…good cover…I should try it sometime. You missed Cauliflower Broccoli Casserole-even Simon only ate one serving." His nose crinkled up at the memory of the meal.

"Hmmm" She was kinda hungry…perhaps there was something leftover in the kitchen that wasn't an Isabelle creation.

"Are you alright?" Jace suddently asked. Clarly turned to find him looking at her, his golden eyes concerned. "You seem off…distracted or something."

"I'm fine." She answered quickly, dismissing the feeling of telling a lie. After all, she _was_ fine wasn't she? Being pregnant wasn't life-threating anymore.

Jace stood up, coming over to sit on the bed beside her. Clary resisted the urge to turn away from him or run her fingers over her stomach to make sure there wasn't a lump.

"Clary," he said, cupping her face with his hand. His eyes were staring straight at her, making her want to lean into him and just forget everything. "You know you can tell me _anything_, right?"

She nodded.

"Whatever is bothering you, I'll help any way I can, ok? I mean, I'd rather you tell me, even if you think I might rather not know. That's what we need, Honesty, because I trust you, Clary, and I want to know you trust me too."

She looked back at him. She did trust him, that wasn't the issue after everything they had gone through. She just…she was _scared._ There was no other way to put it. She couldn't say the words right now…even the thought of saying the words made the twisting discomfort come back in her chest. Somehow, just saying it would make it true. And she couldn't…not yet….

"I know, Jace." She answered, looking up at him and attempting a feeble smile. She saw his own lips offer a small smile too, but he saw past her mask. His eyes told her so, but he wasn't going to push her. Not tonight. Instead, he leaned forward, his lips brushing hers. She leaned into him, just her lips though, keeping her body arched back, and deepened the kiss, her heart both releasing some fear and tightening again. She wanted more, like always, and a part of her wanted to throw away her fears and fall into him again. Her hands came up to his hair, so soft between her fingers, and she started to open her mouth. There was already something inside her so surely it didn't matter if she would just…

She pulled away from him, afraid again of the thought of her own body. Jace's face fell just a bit, but he quickly put his mask back on. Still, she felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm kinda hungry." She said, as an excuse.

He nodded. "And to think, someone would actually choose food over my good looks…when you have me all alone up here." He teased, flashing a grin, but Clary couldn't find it in herself to laugh and Jace dropped his façade as they hurried down to the kitchen.

The next morning, Clary woke with a nauseous feeling. Cautiously, she sat up, heading for the bathroom. This, she thought, is proof, if anything. At least Jace had slept in his own room last night- she told him she was afraid she was getting sick, and that even though _he_ was willing to risk it, she was not.

This morning, she really _was_ sick.

She met Jace in the kitchen, after she had felt better and cleaned up and even felt her stomach and finding, to her horror, a small bump. She had decided to put on a looser shirt that morning.

Jace came up behind her as she poured her normal bowel of cereal, starting to slide his arms around her waist. She pulled his hands away, her heart beating quickly the closer his hands got, and turned, finding a slightly confused look in his eyes.

"How are you this morning?" she asked, attempting a cheerful tone and standing up on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss (but making sure her stomach didn't touch).

"Alright," he answered. He reached around her and grabbed a bowl. "Feel better?"

She nodded. "Actually, I was wanting to talk to you today."

Immediately, he looked at her. There must have been something in her voice that said important…inwardly she chided herself on the mistake. Jace was full attention.

"About what?" he asked cautiously.

"Just something." She answered, not knowing what else to say. He looked at her, a question in his eyes.

"Can we talk now?"

She looked around. Would it be alright to talk _now?_ In the _kitchen?_ It was later then normal…perhaps no one would overhear…and, she reasoned, even if they did, they would find out eventually.

"Um…sure." She answered. She was suddently nervous. She looked up at Jace, his face only curious and somewhat nervous. But for some reason, his full attention for her and the care visiable from his face made her feel a bit braver. "Jace…"

He waited. "I haven't…done anything _wrong_ have I?"

She snorted. "No…well, nothing worse then what I've done."

He raised an eyebrow. Clary, took a deep breath. Perhaps it was easier just to plunge in, like ripping off a band-aid all at once or putting a sword straight through a demon's heart.

"Jace, I'm pregnant."

The world stopped as she said it. For a moment, neither one of them moved, neither one of them breathed. He just stared at her, his eyes growing wider, his chest still.

"Are you…are you…_sure?"_ he sputtered, sucking in a deep breath. His eyes were still wide.

She nodded, slowly.

Jace took a large breath in, letting it out slowly. "Your…pregnant…like…a baby."

"Yes." She wasn't sure if he was going to suddenly crack. His odd stunned expression was throwing her off.

"Wow…" his eyes dropped to her stomach and for a moment, she was disappointed in her decision to wear a lose shirt, but it didn't matter. Suddenly, Jace was kissing her, pulling her to him in a more passionate and delicate way then ever before. She kissed him back, deeply, not afraid to let her body touch his anymore, _wanting_ her body to touch his, for him to feel the small bulge through her shirt. He broke away, resting his forehead on hers. "We're going to have a _baby." _The way he said it, as though there was nothing else in the world, made her for the first time, not afraid. She felt herself smiling, a small giggle escaping her lips. Jace pulled her to him again. "Oh _Clary_, we're going to have a _baby. _A _real, live, baby…Oh by Angel."_ She leaned into him, finding the comfort she had been craving since the day before.

"I'm so scared, Jace." She admitted, her voice small in his ear. She hadn't meant to say it, but the words came out as though she had no control. But it didn't matter. Jace just hugged her a little bit tighter at her words and let her go, his hand trailing down her side. She didn't stop him as his fingers slid under her shirt and found the slight bulge. Somehow, the touch calmed her, as his fingers explored the part of her body that was just as foreign to him as it was to her.

"I am too," he admitted, softly. "But we'll be ok, we always are."

She smiled, resting her head into his shoulder, feeling one of his arms around her and the other on the bulge, their baby. Perhaps, she thought, they would be alright.

And then the door opened and Magnus's cheerful voice rang out. "Well, if anything, we can't say that the byproduct won't be an interesting little thing can't we? And I suppose I won't even get nominated for Godfather?"


	2. Chapter 2

After persuading Magnus to keep his mouth shut and accompany Clary to Luke's (she was helping out with the bookstore) Jace plowed down the corridor in the Institute with a buzzing mind. Inwardly, he was proud of the way he handled the information in front of Clary but now that she wasn't here the idea was starting to terrify him. Really, he knew he shouldn't be afraid-fear was for the weak-but somehow, this type of fear was different. This was uncharted territory. This was an idea he had always just pushed away for "later". Not now. Definably not now.

But just not being ready for it doesn't make it go away. He was going to be a…a…oh Angel, he couldn't even _think _it. The idea was just too foreign.

"Jace?"

He blinked and saw Iz in front of him. She looked slightly concerned…or confused.

"Are you alright? I said your name three times."

Immediately, he felt his mask on his face again. "Of course, they don't make them as good as me," he answered.

Iz looked at him and inside he grimaced: even for him that comeback was off. He would have to work harder to keep everyone unconcerned. Perhaps he was loosing his touch, letting his guard down too much with Clary. Maybe he was starting to loose part of it with other people too. Or maybe his mind was buzzing too much with the thought of…of…oh Angel.

"Uh-huh." She said. "Well, when Jace comes back in there make sure you tell him lunch is ready."

"Jace wouldn't abandon a good looking body, and this one is top-notch, Iz." He retorted, happy that this one was a bit more natural. "Who made it?"

"Not everybody hates my cooking, Jace."

"Well, _hates_ wouldn't quite be the word I would use…"

She glared at him, looking deadly despite the innocent look her black hair being in a braid over her shoulder gave her. "Maryse" she answered.

"Hmmmm, well then I guess it's time for lunch." He announced, forcing a teasing smirk at his sister.

She scoffed and they headed into the kitchen. As they walked Jace tried to push his thoughts to the back of his brain. He _had_ to keep his cool. Clary obviously wasn't ready to tell them yet-he figured she wouldn't be stupid enough to try and hide something _that_ big-and truefully, _he_ wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Actually, as he thought about it, perhaps Clary was handling this a lot better then he was. She at least could act cool, she didn't act too out of character and she was the one with a…a…he had said it earlier…but somehow saying it to Clary was different then thinking it in his own head. He was too young for this…too young…to _him. _Oh Angel, he didn't know how to be a…well look at the example he had. His tried to destroy the world. And….

Jace shook his head firmly. This was ridicules. He never over thought things…well, not _this_ much anyway. He was freaking himself out. He had to be cool. Chill. Jace was chill. Nothing bothered him…nothing…

Jace straightened his shoulders and raised his head, forcing his face into the empty mask he often wore as he walked into the kitchen. Maryse was there, but she was the only one.

"Hungry, Jace?" She asked, looking up from the pizza she was pulling out of the oven.

He nodded, "Aren't I always?" though his stomach was churning: he always lost his appetite when something was bothering him. It was somewhat annoying really.

Maryse smiled. "Usually," she answered. "Izabelle, would you mind grabbing plates? And it's just the three of us for lunch. Thought I'd go easy so pizza's what you get."

Iz set down three plates on the large wooden table. Jace sat and Maryse set the tray on a cooling rack on the table.

Afterward, Jace thought that he should have just forced the food down despite the fear of it coming right back up, but at the time, when he grabbed a piece and they all started eating, he could hardly swallow a bite. He didn't mind pizza, it wasn't his favorite, but it was something that he didn't hate. But even so the moment he bit into it he found that he could not eat: it tasted like cardboard, his throat did not want to swallow, it felt like choking, his stomach clenched unpleasantly as he forced it down.

It was when he set down the pizza that she started.

"What's wrong with the pizza, Jace?"

It took him a moment for his mouth to remember how to form words. Funny, how eating could be effected by thoughts and thoughts could be affected by lack of eating. But eventually he answered, dumbly, "Nothing."

"Then why aren't you eating it?"

Again he failed to answer quickly. He heard to accusatory tone in her voice; he heard the suspicion and the sudden distrust that he once knew after Valentine died; his mind only leap to the place he wanted it so hard to stay away from: the…baby.

"I…um…."

"Is there something your hiding, Jace?"

Her eyes were accusing and for once, Jace found that it didn't enact a rebellious feeling; he wanted to cower into himself. What was happening to him?

"No."

His voice was too small though. Even he knew it. And he knew, as soon as her eyes narrowed and frown deepened that she knew too.

"What are you hiding." It was supposed to be a question; it sounded like an order.

He paused. Why was his heart beating so quickly? Why was he so _scared? _

"You better not _lie_ to me _Jace._"

Isabelle said nothing. Instead, she looked slowly from one to the other, looking as though she wanted to come to his rescue, but also for once hesitating.

"It's personal." He finally answered. He couldn't tell her that was for sure. Clary had only told him that morning, he was still freaking out obviously. He had to keep it a secret.

"There is no personal for you. Not after-"

"I'm not his son. You should not credit me for being his son." Something was snapping. He felt it inside. Instead of the unfamiliar feeling of being prey, his rising anger was creating his familiar feeling; his Jace feeling.

Maryse was getting angry too. "You were raised by him. That's all it takes. And after what happened, obviously we haven't worked hard enough-though we never knew-"

"I did the right thing!" Jace stood up quickly, starting Iz into whispering his name quickly as a warning. "You can't hold it over my head."

"I can if you're hiding something! You could still be secretly working for his supporters. How could I know? I know how he was-how easy it is to believe-"

"And you've lived with me for how long?" Jace blurted, anger causing his voice to sound harsh and sarcastic.

"Long enough for you to not hide things from me."

Afterwards, he would question why it was that sentence that set him off; afterwards he would wonder guiltily why he gave in; afterwards he would wonder why he was so unlike himself.

But afterwards was not now, and now, he found himself moving towards Maryse as she backed away almost intimidated. He did not care; rage was burning through him uncontrolled. "You want to know what's wrong?" He asked her, his voice deathly low. "You want to know what I'm hiding? What you could not trust me enough to leave alone for me to get used to?" She did not answer, but just stood back, eyes wide. "Clary's…pregnant." His voice cracked at the word pregnant, and his anger vanished. Instead, he felt an emptiness wash through him, like he did the moment he first thought he was Clary's brother.

He couldn't stay there anymore; he had to get out. Hurrying through the door without looking at either of their faces, he headed for the training room.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary wandered through the bookstore slowly, glancing up at the shelves every couple steps. Luke had gone-something with one of the guys getting into a fight from the pack-so she was alone and now, she thought, would be a prime time to start researching her…condition.

Her heart leaped slightly at the thought but she shoved the feeling down, focusing instead of the books-health…exercising…diets…pregnancy. There. She reached up her hand-

"What are you doing?"

Clary spun, heart pounding, to find Mia standing at the end of the isle with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…"

Mia walked down the isle to where Clary stood and looked up at the books. Her face never changed as she noticed the section Clary was in. Instead, she simply asked, "Does Jace know?"

Clary looked down at the floor, her cheeks turning slightly pink. It was only Mia, but still…she was young. They were young. "Yes" She finally answered. "He's excited."

"Well that's good." She answered glancing at the books. "Want some help? My cousin had a kid about a year before I left so I know a couple things first-hand."

Looking up at the girl, face still slightly pink, Clary nodded slowly. Mia smiled and reached up to grab one of the books. "Come on," she said. "We can talk by the counter and if anyone asks-research project."

A small smile passed Clary's face. "Thanks, Mia." She whispered.

The other girl shrugged-"No problem"-as they headed towards the register and dropped the book open to begin.

Three hours later, Clary's head was full of terms and symptoms-morning sickness should stop after the first three months, tiredness may continue to get worse during the second trimester, the heartbeat will beat extremely fast-and her own heart seemed to feel slightly more anxious at all the things ahead of her. And yet, for the first time, a new feeling was brewing inside, one she wasn't quite sure of, but one that wasn't negative…excitement perhaps.

Mia shut the book and disappeared between the shelves to replace it, coming back within a moment. "Feel more educated?" She asked with a grin.

Clary smiled back, nodding. "Much. Thanks again for all your help. I'm not sure that I could have read through it alone without crying…"

"It'll be alright," Mia answered, switching the OPEN sign to CLOSED on the door and shutting the deadbolt. "If _anyone_ can handle this, it's you and Jace. But, I'd be curious at how _he's _feeling."

Clary's eyebrows came together above the cash register as she counted the money. "What do you mean? He said he was excited."

"Of course," Mia answered calmly coming over to help with the money. "But he's a guy. They don't always show the way they're really feeling…especially Jace. I mean, if he's not trying to pick a fight with any of the downworlders then he's probably fine but…" she shrugged glancing at Clary who had been standing motionless watching her. "I'm guessing he's not as calm as he appears."

"Do you think he's freaking out?" Clary asked quickly. Her mind rushed to Jace- the look on his face when he was with Valentine staring at the portal, the open anguish on his face the night he stood at her bed begging for one night with her despite their believed relation, the cold emotionless mask he wore as he tried to pretend nothing was wrong so many times. He didn't have any of those looks on his face did he? She searched her mind, searching his face again for anything that suggested, but she couldn't quite remember.

"I'm not sure." Mia's voice broke through Clary's thoughts. "I mean, sometimes Jace is hard to understand. Actually, _most_ times he's hard to understand."

Clary frowned. "I think I'm going to go back over there. Make sure he's ok."

Mia shut the cash register drawer and wrote the profit in a record book. "Don't you have to go home?"

But Clary just shrugged. "I've been late before. I'll just deal with my Mom when I get back." She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door. "Mia?"

Mia looked up.

"Would you mind not saying anything yet?" Clary's hand unconsciously slid over her small, hidden bump. "So far only Jace knows. I um…just found out so we haven't really…"

"Oh ya, lips are sealed." Mia offered as Clary's voice dropped, pretending to zipper her lips shut. Clary let out a small chuckle, and headed out the door.

When she got to the Institute, she hurried straight to Jace's room, thankfully not passing anyone in the hallway (she wasn't supposed to be there this late-Jocelyn's orders) but he wasn't there. For a moment, her heart froze-was he out picking a _fight?_- but she forced herself to be calm: there were other places he could be. She headed for the kitchen but stopped before she got far- if this was bothering Jace at _all_ then he defiantly wouldn't be eating. Instead, he'd be either in the garden or training room. She decided to try the training room first; it was closer.

She heard him before she even reached the door. The wooden beams in the room sounded as though someone was jumping on them, a sound even someone as graceful as Jace couldn't prevent. She opened the door and there he was, in his training gear, covered in a sheen of sweat, jumping from beam to beam with the grace and agility only Jace processed. It struck her again how beautiful he was and for a moment, she once more envisioned a smaller toddler version running through the same room, jumping on the mats, trying to mimic his father. She shook her head to clear the vision and shut the door. He didn't seem to notice. It looked as though he had been in there for quite awhile; she forced down a wave of guilt.

"Jace?"

He spun, balancing on a beam ten feet above her head, staring down at her as though he was pulled from a trance. She noticed that he didn't have a safety harness on.

"Um…how long have you been in here?"

He shrugged, his chest moving slightly faster then normal.

"Wanna come down?"

He nodded, jumping down the beams until he stood in front of her. Up close, Clary noticed the slight unease on his face. Mia had been right, she thought with another pang of guilt.

"How was work?" Jace asked, looking at her for a brief moment then at something past her. He seemed tense, she noticed.

"Good." She answered with her mind half paying attention to the conversation. Maybe he really was taking this badly. "Mia was there. We um…researched."

His eyes darted back to hers. "Researched?"

Clary nodded. "About what's going to happen to me. What's…changing and how the…baby is growing."

She noticed that his breath hitched at the word "baby" and she raised her eyes nervously to him. He was looking at her still, but he didn't look angry. He looked…slightly scared. Again, she felt the guilt.

"How far is it now?" He asked, after a moment's silence.

"Um…well it's just starting now, but in another week or two there's gonna be a heartbeat."

"A heartbeat." Jace's voice sounded far away as he looked away, thoughtful, or mind-blown.

She touched his shoulder. "Are you _sure_ your ok?"

His eyes came back to hers filled with the pain she had seen before when he was near Valentine. "I'm…well…yes. It's just taking me a little while to get used to. I mean…look at the father I _knew_. What kind of example is that? What if…"

"Jace." Clary's voice sounded firm, and she was surprised at her own confident appearance while her own heart was beating quickly in her chest. "You are _not_ him. I know you: your good. And don't you _dare_ give me any crap about you almost gave in or you basically did that…in the end, you did the right thing and that took more strength than _anything."_

His eyes still looked slightly doubtful, but he said nothing. "I love you, Jace." Clary whispered softly, wanting his pain to disappear. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be the father. You're the one that I trust with my whole heart."

Jace suddenly stepped back. "You shouldn't trust me." His voice was low and cold.

Clary's eyebrows came together and she frowned. "What do you mean I shouldn't…Jace of _course_ I can trust-"

"No."

Jace turned and suddenly jumped up onto the beam closest to them, thrusting himself into the air while Clary called after him.

He didn't stop, but instead increased the force behind his actions creating a beautiful but almost freighting show of speed, agility and strength as he balanced high into the air.

With tears forming in her eyes as she watched him, Clary turned to leave, but suddenly stopped. Jace did not have a right to treat her that way. She was carrying his child for Angel's sake so if anything she deserved to know what was wrong: hadn't he learned that by now? Hadn't she deserved that by now?

Her tears turning into determination, she broke into a jog towards the first beam and jumped, reaching it with her hands and climbing up. Her balance, she thought, was not the same quality as his, but still, she _was_ a Shadowhunter and she _had_ been training so she could be fine…right?

But the image of his back ran through her mind and, suddently angry again, she began running down the beam to jump to the next one. Her feet padded down the beam and she braced her muscles preparing to jump-

"CLARY!" Strong arms came around her as she leaped into the air and she was falling-they were falling- down onto the padding below. She landed on his chest, his arms like a protective cage around her, confused. His arms pushed her away slightly, so that she was sitting up and he was right in front of her, sitting also, holding her shoulders, his face pale and angry.

"What are you _doing! _Clary you can't be doing that stuff. What if you fell from that second beam instead of the one only five feet up? What if you landed _on_ a beam! The baby!" His words came out quick and worried, and she felt her cheeks turning bright red for the second time that night. Of course, the baby. He was right: it had been stupid.

He breathed in, and let it out slowly, his eyes loosing their anger and his color returning. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Is the baby ok? How would we know…what if that's all it takes…-"

"The baby's fine." She found her voice saying, knowing somehow instinctively that it was true; that a fall only the height of five feet wouldn't hurt the baby. But the look on his face, the worry that the baby could be hurt, caused her heart to twinge and a small smile to grow on her face.

"You sure?"

She ran her hand over the bump and nodded.

Jace took another breath in and let it out. "Why do you have to always scare me like that?"

"Because you just walk away without telling me what's wrong." She answered, glaring at him.

His mouth twitched just slightly and he tensed; Clary felt the anger vanishing. She reached up to move a piece of golden hair away from his eyes. "Jace, tell me what's wrong," she said, softly.

His golden eyes rested on her, softly, and he leaned slightly into her hand. After a moment he whispered, "I…lost it and told…Maryse." Clary froze. "I'm sorry. She just…I wasn't myself. I could only think about the baby and being a…a…a father and I just…lost it."

His eyes looked back at her, searching and she found her heart was beating extremely fast. "Maryse…knows?"

He nodded. "And Iz. She was there." He was still tense; her hand still in his hair.

Her first thought was to panic: she wasn't ready for this-Mia was one thing, but _Maryse?_ But after a moment, her thoughts started to slow…Maryse was going to find out anyway so it was almost better to get it over with…but then…

"She would have called my Mom."

Jace's eyes widened.

Jocelyn would be waiting, she realized, waiting up for her with a nice long speech, Luke probably not too far away to pitch in. But she didn't want to deal with that tonight. Her emotions were about shot for the day.

"Well, if my Mom knows, then I can't get into much more trouble then I'm already in."

"Stay here then." Jace said, his eyes looking at her. "Jocelyn hates me already…once she knows she could literally _ban_ me from seeing you. This might be the only night we have."

"She can't ban us forever."

"She might try."

"Well then," Clary leaned forward to rest her forehead on Jace's (now dry) one. "I guess we better make use of it."


End file.
